1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a polyp detection apparatus and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a polyp detection apparatus capable of detecting a polyp region based on an image acquired by using an endoscope and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope is a medical instrument that is inserted into a human body in order to visually inspect organs and body cavities of the human body which cannot otherwise be seen without performing a surgical procedure on or making large incisions in the human body. During the early stage of development, endoscopes were simply used to observe organs or body cavities by inserting a thin and long insertion portion into the human body.
Since then, with the development of image processing technologies, black and white cameras have been introduced to observe in detail lesions in various body cavities. More recently, the simple black and white cameras have been replaced with color cameras with high resolution, which enable more precise examination of lesions and body organs. Furthermore, a new medical procedure referred to as chromoendoscopy has been developed to image the surface of a body cavity by dying the surface by using a particular colorant according to lesions to be distinguished.
Risks associated with gastric cancers and colorectal cancers may be reduced by detecting polyps from an image acquired by using an endoscope and removing or treating the detected polyps at an early stage.